


Some Evening Mischief

by Batkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Teasing, embarassed hermione, probably some adult stuff went on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Ron/Hermione - Mischief Managed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Evening Mischief

“Oi,” George said, pulling her away from the others gathering at the dinner table, “what took you two so long?”

“I don’t know what you mean, George,” his practically sister-in-law said in her most uppity tone. “We were gathering eggs from the chicken coop. That takes time.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, crossing his arms and not letting her move from the living room, “Well, you might want to know you have quite a few leaves in the back of your hair.”

“…Oh,” Hermione said, her hands quickly going up to pull out the offending foliage.

“And Ron’s fly is still down.”

Hermione’s face went beet red.

“Don’t worry about it, Hermione,” he said, patting her on the shoulder, “If anything, I’m a little impressed. I don’t even think Bill and Fleur have tried anything during a Weasley get-together.”

She still put her face in her hands and groaned out in embarrassment. George tried hard not to smile — with Hermione only back from her last year of school in the past week after almost a year of the family being apart, it had been quite a while since George Weasley had got to mess with one Miss Granger.

But he wasn’t particularly surprised when Ron decided to take Hermione “to see the pond” after dinner.


End file.
